Proven Already
by LeeArt
Summary: Hermione and Dino recalls their memory which has brought them both together


**A/N**: Hello people, this is my second fanfic, a short fanfic which was inspired from my first writing "Hermione's New Adventure". This is about Hermione and Dino recalling their memory in which brought them together. So, hope you guys enjoy it…

**Disclaimer**: As usual, Hermione Granger and Dino Cavallone are not mine

* * *

><p><strong>Italy<strong>

Hermione was sitting in her living room in her family mansion, more likely her husband's family mansion. The 28-years old, five months pregnant with twins is having her afternoon tea when suddenly a 4-years old boy running towards her.

"Mummy, can I play with uncle Romario? Please…," beg the little boy, whose hair and face reflects his father very well.

"Okay, but don't create too much trouble, promise?" Hermione said as she ruffled his blond hair. The little boy smiles and nods his head as he sprint away, approaching Romario who was waiting at the doorway. The little boy was very happy he giggles loudly as they walk away to their playhouse, leaving Hermione to smile alone.

Suddenly, a pair of hands found their ways to her shoulder, massaging her as Hermione closed her eyes, enjoyed it well.

"I saw Spencer and he seems happy, what is he want this time around?" whispered the man in his husky voice, which send shiver to her spine as she smiles.

"He just asks my permission to play with Romario, that's all." Hermione opened her eyes as her husband's hands leaves her shoulder and sit next to her, kissing her in her forehead.

Hermione had been married for 6 years now and she first met her husband when she was barely 20-years old, while having a holiday with her parents. She had changed all the way from her school years until graduates from Hogwarts. Her physical appearance and personality has changed from the time she entered her final year at Hogwarts, from the bossy, know-it-all, bushy haired Gryffindor Princess to a charming, beautiful, calm and cool, stunning knowledgeable Gryffindor Princess who every man wish she was theirs. Her best friends, Harry, Ron and Ginny are the first to notice of her changes.

After finishing her studies and finally graduate excellently from Hogwarts, Hermione return to the muggle world in search for her parents. After removing the charm she had cast on them once, she returns to England with her parents and after a while the Granger are on their holidays in Italy when Hermione first spot her soon-to-be husband, training a young brown-haired boy, who she assume to be around her age.

"Thinking of something dear," Dino asked his wife who seems to have her mind on somewhere else. Hermione turns to him and smile. "Just thinking about the past," she answered him as she slightly giggles. Remembering their past sometimes makes Hermione laugh or giggle by herself

"Really, is that true Mrs Cavallone?" Dino asked her as he lean towards her and captures her lips with his own, kissing her deeply, tenderly and passionately. They kissed for a few minutes when they pulled away, gasping to breathe before Dino pulls Hermione's head to his chest. Hermione's hand lingers on his waist as Dino's hand slowly caressing her pregnant stomach, feels for his unborn children to kick.

"Hermione, do you remember when we first met?" Dino asked his wife as he kissed her forehead, Hermione just smile as she nods her head slowly.

"I was just thinking about that earlier," Hermione answered him as he smiles.

_**Flashback**_

Hermione was walking on the countryside in Italy, all by herself, and she didn't have to worry much as she managed to learn a bit of the Italian languages in which it might help her. She was walking through a small wood and as a witch; she didn't seems too worried much as she already got her apparition licence upon graduates from Hogwarts.

Approaching a path, Hermione heard noises as she stop on her track. The noise comes from behind the bushes and seems that somebody's been fighting. Hermione slowly approaches the bushes and hide behind a tree that is quite big enough for her to peek without being notice.

There, from behind the tree he could see a couple of men in black suits watching two men fighting, or some sort of training. One of them is using a whip while the other is just using gloves, or mittens, to fight against one another. Hermione looked at them quietly and terrifies her heart beat faster as she begins to pale. She was thinking of leaving when suddenly the whip used by one of the man almost hit her in her head, and because of that she let out a scream when she realized that it had creates an attention from all of them. She is about to turn when a hand hold her shoulder firmly. She stands still, body turn stiffly and she's already gone pale as she heard a man's voice behind her. Fear flooded her mind as she can't feel her legs. With little courage, she turns around only to see the man with the whip, "_That was fast," _her mind playing while for sure she was in big trouble.

"Look who do we have here," Dino speak as he smirk, looking at the startled young woman. Hermione was shocked at first because her presence is discovered. But then she realized how handsome he was, and realizing of what she was thinking, she blushes. _"What am I thinking at this very moment,"_ her mind begins taunting.

Dino gawk when he first saw Hermione's face, _"She's beautiful"_ as he release her shoulder. She's perfect, beautiful and breathe-taking. Dino did not realize that he's blushing until someone's interrupt him from behind.

"Ahemm…boss, what are we going to do about her?" one of the man in black suit asked him. Both Dino and Hermione look at each other before he turns to his men, smiling at them. "We let her go." The Bucking Bronco told as both Hermione and the man in black suits shocks and surprises, well at least Hermione was a bit relieves than the other person.

"Are you sure boss?" asked the man in suit again, he looks kind of worried.

"Yes, of course I'm sure about it." Dino simply answered, he didn't want the young brunette to feel threaten with them. "But she saw us, Dino-san, you not worried if she suddenly called the police or tell someone about it," the man with the gloves, or mittens, suddenly spoke, eyes fixed on Hermione.

Hermione could feel her anger rise; she narrows her eyes and stares at the brown haired man who she thinks was around her age. The handsome blonde was nice enough to let her go, but he wants to protest.

"Then what are you going to do with me?" Hermione snaps, frowning at him in which startle the brown haired man. He then looks around, tries to think of something but seems that it doesn't work much.

Dino knew he had to do something before things got worse, and from his point of view the young woman was probably not an Italian because her English was so good.

"Well, we are sorry we didn't mean to say that. I'm Dino and this is Tsuna," Dino begin to introduce himself and Tsuna as he held his hand at her as Hermione looks at him, tries to control her anger. She was reluctant at first, but seeing that Dino did not show any threat she took his hand and shake with her.

"I'm Hermione, nice to meet you," Hermione introduce herself, her voice a bit soft than before, even though she isn't sure it is a good idea to introduce herself to them.

"So, what are you doing here, Miss Hermione," Dino questioned her again, to make sure that she is no spy to the enemy. He hated it when the enemy used a gorgeous chick to become their spy to spy on others.

"I just take a walk, I'm here on a holiday with my parents, didn't mean to stumble here, I just enjoy walking in the countryside. What are you people doing here exactly, those are dangerous." Hermione now asked him as she pointed at the whip at his hand, concern for her safety.

"Oh…this. Actually we are having some training, for this boy here, and these are my men. Sorry about earlier, didn't realize you are there." Dino try to laugh heartily in which Hermione and Tsuna didn't see it funny.

"It's okay; it's my fault, actually. I'm just curious. By the way, I think I should leave, nice talking to you," said Hermione as she is about to leave, but not before she could Dino grasp her wrist. Hermione was now beyond panic, what she got herself to.

"Where do you stay?" Dino seems to get more into her as her eyes wide open, even Tsuna and his men was a bit surprise of his ethic. Hermione's mouth was slightly open as she tries to say something but no word could come out.

"At the guesthouse near the small town over there," Hermione finally managed to speak, even though she felt sorry for herself, and slightly cursing herself for simply opening up a bit to him.

"Oh…, okay. Do you want to join us for dinner tonight?" Dino seems to get himself smitten with her already as Hermione flinches and eyes wide open. She suddenly feels warm in her face. She turns to Tsuna only to see the man's eyes and mouth wide open.

"Mhmm…ummmm," Hermione stumble in her reply, did not know what to say.

"Please say yes," begged the young boss of Cavallone. Hermione give up, seeing no harm intent she slowly nods her head.

"Great, shall I pick you at 7 p.m. tonight," Dino was excited as Hermione could see sparkling in his eyes.

"O..Ok..Okay." Hermione answers, quite hesitate. "Think I should leave now, see you later," said Hermione as she begins to leave them, walking away from their training ground, wondering what she just got herself to.

* * *

><p><strong>7 p.m.<strong>

Hermione left her room as she already told her parents that she was having a dinner with a new friend she just met. Wearing a white shirt will dark blue jeans and a dark brown jacket and dark brown boot to match, she goes to the lounge area where Dino was already waiting for her.

Stunned with her beauty, Dino was at first speechless. She applies less make-up, didn't wear much jewellery except a necklace and she ties her hair in high ponytail, and yet she still looks stunning.

"Ready to go?" asked Dino as his offer his hand at her and she took it.

The walk to the restaurant was barely 10 minutes and when they arrive, Hermione could see Tsuna and the some others that she didn't recognize. Somehow the two men earlier were not there.

"Dino-san, over here," calls Tsuna when he sees Dino and Hermione's arrived at the restaurant. All of them turn to them and as they saw Hermione, some are mesmerized with her and some even blush while Dino couldn't feel more proud, she's his guest, not theirs. And somehow Hermione didn't feel much comfortable at first, Dino didn't mention about having others with them, but then she just tag along with him, didn't want to be rude.

After taking their seat, in which Dino sit between Tsuna and Gokudera, much to Gokudera's displeased, and Hermione sit in the opposite of them, sit between Bianchi (lucky for Gokudera, she wear a goggle), and Yamamoto.

Gokudera blush when Dino introduce Hermione to the rest of them includes Hibari and Mukuro, and surprisingly Chikusa and Ken were also there. Yamamoto was very friendly towards her and enjoys a conversation with her, earning himself deadly glares from Dino and Gokudera, and even Mukuro doesn't want to be left out from the conversation.

After having their order taken, Hermione could recognize a few of them, Gokudera is the silver-haired man who sits next to Dino, and Bianchi was his half-sister. She already met Tsuna earlier and he apologized to her for his attitude, and she forgive him for that. Yamamoto was the friendly guy who sits next to her and next to him is Mukuro, who eyes are different from one another. A girl with eye patch who sits next to Tsuna is Chrome, and next to her are Hibari, and Chikusa. Next to Mukuro is Ken who had ordered lots of sweet foods, and luckily her parents are not here, if not he'll get a lot of good lectures from them. Next to Bianchi are Reborn and I-pin, which surprises her as Reborn looks like a year old toddler wearing a suit and fendora hat and I-pin was around 10 years old, as same as Lambo who sits next to Gokudera and next to him is Ryohei.

They are having a good conversation and from Hermione's view, they are indeed very friendly despites some of them almost engage in a small argument. Dino keep glanced at Hermione, mesmerized with her, making her blush when she realized that he keeps watching on her.

Much to her own surprise, Hermione really enjoys their company around her, they reminds her of her own best friends, who each had their own attitudes.

After their food arrives, each of them begins to devour the delicious meals without bothers much to talk. Well for Dino without his men means his clumsiness is shown obviously. His food is scatters everywhere, includes near his mouth, on the table and even on his hand. Hermione tries her best to control herself from laughing as Tsuna and Gokudera gawk at Dino's eating habit while the rest simply ignored them and continue to eat their own meals.

Suddenly, Bianchi leans to her and whispers in her ear "Dino is very clumsy when his men are not around." Hermione's eyes wide open as she looks at Dino who was eating his meal without even noticing that the beauty in front was looking at him. Tsuna and Gokudera seem to share the same thought as Bianchi, nod their head to agree with it.

"I wonder, what will happen if he gets married?" Hermione was mean to whisper to Bianchi and somehow she blurt out, loud enough that most of them could hear it clearly. For a moment, the whole table was in silence; even Hibari and Mukuro stop eating their food, pretty shock themselves.

Dino who was half way chewing his food, stops, Tsuna and Gokudera and not to mention Bianchi and Chrome blushes pretty badly, Ryohei chokes on his food. Lambo and I-pin looks around, surprise of the sudden quietness. Yamamoto seems a bit lost, Reborn could only smirks, so does Hibari and Mukuro, while Ken snorts on his drink and Chikusa just simply ignored them, but blush can be seen in his face.

Hermione, realized of what she just did, covering her face with both her hands, blushing pretty bad as her thought are taunting upon herself _"Hermione, for being such a clever, you can be very stupid as well."_

Tsuna, Gokudera and even Ryohei as if they are sharing the same thought, thinking of the same thing _"This girl really got guts, even I never say such thing to Dino-san."_

"So, Dino, can you prove it that you're not clumsy if you going to get married?" all of a sudden Reborn asked him as spoons and forks clattered on the table, Dino was now blushing pretty bad. Now, almost all eyes are looking at him, except the beauty in front of him, who still covering her face with her hands.

Dino seems a bit lost in searching for answers, stumble in giving his reply. "Of course I can, I'm the boss of Cavallone Family, and it's no big deal to me. I…I will prove it."

Hibari and Mukuro could only sneers while the rest tries to pretend that they didn't hear anything, blushes in their faces, except for Lambo and I-pin who simply clueless of what's going on.

There is silence for few minutes before they decide to continue eating. Hermione continue to eat quietly, while Dino tries to eat a bit slower this time around, making sure that not a piece of his food scatter around.

The dinner went well as each of them bid their goodbye. Dino is sending Hermione back to the guesthouse and as she about to bid her goodbye, Dino quickly grasp her hand, which send shiver to him and to Hermione as well and he could like there are butterflies in his stomach.

"Yes?" Hermione glances at him, carefully with her word, a little blush can be seen in her face though she tries her best to cover it.

"Hmmm…can I take you for dinner again tomorrow?" Dino uses his courage to ask her out, he could feel warm in his face.

Hermione is speechless, she didn't have any idea of what to answers him, of course she loves his company but she barely knew him that well, and she's worried if he had any hidden agenda behind his invitation. But then he was so nice to her, and quite funny as well, despites his clumsiness.

Hermione couldn't think anymore, and she made up her mind, risky or not, she'll take it. She will miss all the fun if she says no, and she learnt all that when being with Harry and Ron during their school years at Hogwarts.

Holding his hand firmly, she looks at the young boss of the Cavallone Family, smiles at him and nods her head. Dino was confuse at first, but slowly he realizes that she agree to go out with him again tomorrow. Tries to act cool but seems that it didn't work much, he kiss her hand and bow to her, wish her goodnight.

* * *

><p>The next day, during training with the Vongola Family, Dino was teased pretty badly, especially from Tsuna, Gokudera and Ryohei, and even got mocked by Hibari and Mukuro while Yamamoto, Chrome, Lambo and I-pin wished him all the best and good luck.<p>

That night, dinner was wonderful and Hermione looks gorgeous as ever even she wear everything just as simple, and she didn't like heavy make-up or wearing much accessories. And Dino tries his best to control his clumsiness, which didn't turn out quite well.

The very next day, he still insists of inviting her even at first she's quite reluctant, but still accepting it. This time around he takes her at the lake and has a small picnic there. They went a bit earlier than before so Hermione could see the view of the lake, in which has mesmerized her. And both of them had quite lot of fun, without realized that they had being watched.

"Oy…do you think they know that we are here watching them?" asked one of the stalkers who was watching the two lovebirds behind a tree.

"Shh…quiet you baseball freak," Gokudera hush Yamamoto who was standing behind him.

"Hey octopus head, I can't see them," another voice whispers almost loudly, this time coming from behind the bushes behind the tree where Gokudera and Yamamoto had been hiding.

"Shut up turf head," Gokudera retort back as he begins to peek at the two lovebirds by the lake.

"WHAT…?" Ryohei shouts, forgetting of why they were there. When he realizes what he had done, he quickly shut his mouth while Gokudera and Tsuna, who peeks next to Ryohei, shocked and gone pale, Yamamoto don't know whether he should laugh or freak out while Chrome, who hides next to Tsuna, had no idea what to do as she looks at them one to another.

There was silence for a few moments before they were interrupted.

"Oya oya…is this all of you have been doing? Don't you have any better things to do?" Mukuro stared and looked at them one by one. All of them include Chrome, had gone pale and sweat drops pretty badly as if they were standing under a waterfall.

"If all of you don't leave, I'll bite you to death," claimed Hibari who stand next to Mukuro, tonfas ready in his hands.

"_Hiiiiiiii…since when these two are working together?"_ Tsuna's mind is now practically shouting as he feels like passing out.

"Can any of you explain what is going on here, or precisely, what are you doing here?" Dino questioned them as he leans on a tree, hands crossed on his chest, looking at them sternly. Seem that he had heard them while they were argued. Tsuna could feel tense in the air as Mukuro and Hibari look at them, not going to answer the question.

"We…we…we are watching the trees, like this one, very beautiful isn't it?" Gokudera tries to cover for them, as he hugs the tree in front and give it a kiss. Dino looks them, disbelieve of what he had heard.

"Yeah…t…t…that's right, we are here for the trees, the…the..the trees need us," Ryohei begin to babbling ridiculously as he too hugs the same tree as Gokudera. Dino still didn't buy it, his eyes narrows as he frowns at them.

Chrome tries her best by giving a puppy look at Mukuro, who she thought as her own brother, so that he might help them to escape, but alas it didn't happen. He simply ignores her, and much to everyone's surprise Mukuro walks away from them, goes to the lake, sits next to Hermione and engages a conversation with her. Hermione was pretty shock to see the others there, and more surprisingly when one of them sits next to her and start a conversation, well she didn't mind that much but she could see Dino is not very please.

Hermione glances at Dino and smiles at him as she didn't mind the company of others. Taking a deep breathes, he let them to join him and Hermione as Hibari is already on his way to greet the gorgeous brunette. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Chrome slowly emerges from behind the tree and bushes as they walks slowly, passes Dino, apologizes to him and joins Hermione and the rest at the lake.

Glances at them, Dino couldn't help but smiles. Even though his date with Hermione are ruins unexpectedly he still happy that she could enjoy herself with them, his friends. Looking at the evening sky, he smiles before joining them for the picnic.

There's only a day left before Hermione and her parents left to England, apparently their holidays in Italy had come to an end. And Dino want them to spend this time around without being disturb, so he takes her to a park, which was located quite far from the small town where Hermione and her parents had been staying, and to make sure that none of them (you know who) are following from behind, he asks his men to keep them busy, which is a success, for a moment.

**The next day**

The day is finally here, Hermione and her parents are leaving back to England. Both Dino and Hermione feel sad as they had to leave each other, even though they just met for just a few days but they really had a great time. After they exchanged some phone numbers and addresses, includes some of the Vongola, they didn't want to be left behind, Hermione gives Dino a kiss in his cheek, an appreciation for what he had done for her for the past few days. When it is time for their departure, Dino is still there, waiting until their flight back to England takes off. Somehow deep in his heart he could feel that he already fell in love with her.

"If you love her, go and try to win her heart. Don't let it stop here." Reborn said as he jump and sits on Dino's shoulder. Dino could only smiles and nods his head. Reborn realizes that his former student is now in love.

* * *

><p>The advantages of living in the muggle world are that people are free to use all the technologies available, and an owl is only used to communicate with friends or family who is a witch or wizard. Well, for Hermione, to communicate with telephone has become a huge advantage for her as Dino keeps on calling her almost every day, even Harry, Ron or Ginny never send an owl to her that often.<p>

Hermione is staying at the Burrow for a couple of days when an owl reaches her during lunch. Ginny, being curious as always, tries to tuck her nose in her best friend's personal space, which Hermione didn't mind much, except that Hermione never tell her, or even Harry and Ron, about her meeting with the Bucking Bronco. Hermione begins to realize that she had fallen in love with him too.

"Who is it from Hermione?" Ginny tries to grabs her best friend's attention, which makes Harry, Ron, the twins and even Mrs Weasley turns their attention to her. Ron is currently dating Luna Lovegood and Harry with Ginny.

"Nothing, it just a letter from my mum," Hermione simply brush her friend's curiosity as she begins to read the letter. After reading, she suddenly let out a shriek, which startles everyone at the dinner table.

"What happens dear, something's wrong?" Mrs Weasley was begins to panic as Hermione tries to calm herself, she didn't looks scared, worried or even angry, she just become speechless. For a few seconds, she snaps at her own self when realizing of what she just did, she then apologized to everyone especially to Mrs Weasley for making her worried.

"No, it's nothing, my mum write to tell me that a friend is coming for a visit tomorrow, she said that this friend had tries to call me since yesterday, but since I'm not home so my mum take the message for me." Hermione tries to convince Mrs Weasley who seems to buy it, but not for Ginny, Ron and Harry because they could sense something else as they could see some excitement in her eyes, some sort of happiness.

"Alright, so when are you plan to go home dear?" Mrs Weasley asks her again as Ginny, Harry and Ron begins to plot some plan, in which is easily detected by the twins.

"You three are not planning on following her, aren't you?" asked Fred as he grinned at the three of them while Hermione tells Mrs Weasley that she plan to leave home this evening.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Ginny simply brushes his question, tries to cover theirs as they continues to eat.

Hermione left home that evening, without knowing that her best friends are planning to spy on her tomorrow, without the exception of Luna as Ron plan on bringing her along.

**The very next day**

Hermione had left to the airport in the afternoon as Dino's flight will be arrive in the afternoon around 2 p.m. and she went there by herself since her parents had left early in the morning to the United States for some conferences, and what she didn't realizes that her best friends, along with Luna, had apparate right behind her home backyard as she is at the airport, waiting for him.

While waiting, the four of them are heatedly engages in a conversation.

"I think that this person is a man, that can explain that look in her eyes yesterday," Ginny points her view.

"Really, well the question is, do we know who this person is?" Harry states his question as Ron and Ginny begins to think for any possible answer.

"Maybe its Krum," Luna simply speaks out her piece of mind as the three of the looks at her as if they had suffered from a nervous breakdown.

"KRUM? Of all the people you think Hermione wants to see him. I don't think so, besides Hermione hates him the most since that git called her mudblood." Ron states his anger towards the Bulgarian prick who had insulted their best friend during their fourth year in Hogwarts.

"Yeah, Ron's right, besides since when did Krum took flight on airplane, I'm sure he preferred his broom the most," Harry speaks as he lean on a tree behind.

"Well, we still need to find out who is this mysterious person, right?" Ginny said as she made up her mind as all of them nods their head, agree, she will find out about this mysterious friend of Hermione no matter what happen.

As they are busy in their heated conversation, none of them realizes that Hermione had just arrives at home, along with a guest who wants to tag along with her right after arrived at the airport.

Dino is enjoying himself at the living room at the Granger resident as Hermione goes to the kitchen to prepare some drink, and from there she sees her four best friends outside her family's house engage in conversation without looking around. Slowly, she open and close the door without making any noise and peeks on them, trying to get into their conversation. She walks quietly, making sure that none of them knew that she was there, spying on them. As she was getting closer, she didn't realize that Dino who had seen her went out using the back door, went after her.

Harry and the rest are busy engaged themselves in a heated argument which none of them realizes that Hermione is slowly approaches them. As she is about to leap on them, the back door opens, making all of them jump and shriek, leaving a confuse man on the door.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna had gone pale as their plan wrecked, Hermione's gone pale as Dino reveals himself to them, and Dino was pretty shocks and confuses of all the sudden screams.

Hermione was standing in the middle between Harry, and the rest, and Dino. Dino looks at them with eyes wide open, confuse with the four strangers who are now standing at the Granger's backyard, and Hermione who seems pretty lost herself whether she wants to laugh or to cry.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Dino seems too worried about her. Hermione was about to retort back when someone's clear their throat. Looking at her four friends, she could see their smirking face, knowing that they are demanding for an answer. And Hermione knows sooner or later this is going to happen.

Driven all of them back into the house and after being introduced to one another, Hermione was interrogates in the kitchen by non-other than Ginny 'Tell-Me-Everything' Weasley and surprisingly Luna 'I'm-in-My-Own-World' Lovegood, and Dino was left to be interrogates in the living room by Harry 'The-Boy-Who-Lived-and-Still-Alive-and-Kicking' Potter and Ron 'The-King' Weasley, whom are very protective of her.

After some questions and answers sessions, both Dino and Hermione are brought back in the living room, surrounded by two redheads, a black-hair with scar and glasses and a blonde who seems to be in her own world.

After making some conclusion, the four of them had concluded that both Hermione and Dino in love with each other, much to their own surprises as they never mentions about love to each other before. Hermione knows that if these four, especially Ginny, Harry and Ron are involves, they will do anything to crack some answers and they won't leave unsatisfied. But then, both of them are very thankful to the four stubborn airheads who actually help them to unveil their feelings for each other.

And now, it is officially that Hermione Granger and Dino Cavallone are dating, and they are in love. Thanks to Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegood, and not forgetting Reborn who makes Dino realizes about his feeling for her.

* * *

><p>It was on Hermione's 22nd birthday when Dino finally proposed to her, in front of her parents, friends (which mean the Weasley clans, Harry, Luna, and a few others) and also the Vongola 10th family and Reborn and includes Haru and Kyoko who are also invited. And of course she says yes.<p>

Four months later, the happy couple married in front of hundreds of guests, which was held in England, and surprisingly most of Hermione's friends from Hogwarts are attending the wedding, includes some of the Aurors, Professor McGonagall, and even Draco Malfoy who had changed sides during the war.

_**End of flashback**_

Hermione and Dino still cuddle each other at the living hall when Dino could feel that his unborn children begin to kick as he let out a squeal. Hermione giggles to see her husband being excited, a bit of his clumsiness still lingers within him, and she didn't mind that at all.

"Do you remember when Reborn ask me if I'm not going to be clumsy if I were to get married?" Dino asks her as he still caressing her pregnant stomach.

"Yes," Hermione simply answers her husband as she still lay on his chest; she just loved being cuddle by him.

"Well, it is proven already, right?" Dino said as he kisses her forehead, her hair smell of rose and jasmine, a soothing smell which he enjoys it very much.

"Yes, it does," Hermione smiles as she snuggles into her husband, feels for his warm to covers her.

Moments later they could hear footsteps, their little boy who is running happily towards them as he calls for them.

"Mummy! Daddy!"

**END**

* * *

><p>This is my second fan fiction; I was inspired to write this one while writing my first fan fiction. Currently I'm doing the third chapter of "Hermione's New Adventure" so please be patients, and I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes, still learning but hope that all of you are enjoy reading it, don't worry I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible as I was half way through. Thanks for all the comments and reviews, really appreciated it.<p> 


End file.
